Age of Extinction
Age of Extinction (also referred to as Chapter 5: Age of Extinction) is the fifth and final Zombies map of "The War Machine" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Age of Extinction takes place at the Robot Army's command center, which is a heavily fortified compound located beneath the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. The map is fairly decent in size, having many mobile buildings scattered around a condensed area as the main layout. At the center of the map is the Eiffel Tower itself, where the final battle with Gigabyte takes place at. Story As the morning of April 10th rises, a large battalion of US forces flies towards the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France, which was converted into a massive command center for the Project Manticore launches by the Robot Army. Knowing that everything was on the line, SEAL Team Five takes the time to recount all of the adventures they've been on with Roach, ranging from going into the distant future, to traveling to another timeline to witness the horrors of Gruntijackal's attempt to resurrect himself. Eventually, the team's V-22 Osprey lands near the entrance of the base. As the team advances towards the main gate, Omnitron hijacks the radio frequencies for the US forces, warning the humans to flee while they still could, saying that everything they've ever known will be forever changed today. Rook soon responds back, saying that they will stop them from destroying all of humanity. Omnitron merely laughs, saying he looks forward to the big showdown. With that, the team soon enters the facility after an Allied airstrike destroys the base's main gate. Within the base, the team learns that the Scorpion bombs can only be activated from the central control center, which was located at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Knowing that Omnitron was up at the control center, the four attempt to call in an airstrike, but to no avail due to Omnitron jamming their signals. With no other choice, the team makes it their top priority to confront Omnitron personally. After restoring power to the elevator on the Eiffel Tower, the four proceed to ascend to the top of the tower. At the top of the tower, the four discover Omnitron finishing inputting the launch codes to activate the countdowns for the Scorpion bombs around the world. The four plead with Omnitron, saying that not all humans are bad, reminding Omnitron that he himself was built to protect humanity to the end, saying that he would be humanity's last hope in a situation like the one they are currently in. Bitter over this, Omnitron soon reveals his intentions; while he was built to protect humanity, he learned through his interaction with Element 115 that humanity was and will forever be the cause of Earth's eventual destruction before pressing the activation button, triggering the countdown. As the four attempt to stop the countdown, Gigabyte appears, saying that the end is nigh. Troubled over this, the four explain they don't want to fight their old friend, but Gigabyte explains there is nothing left of their "old friend" before engaging the four in a final battle while Omnitron observes from a balcony higher up. Gigabyte proves to be a powerful opponent, utilizing his Razor Disks to great use in combat. After a long and tiring battle, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ soon tackle down Gigabyte while ordering Rook to stop the countdown. As Rook rushes towards the terminal, Gigabyte breaks free of the team's hold, where he readies one of his Razor Disks and throws it towards Rook. As Rook reaches for the button to stop the countdown, Gigabyte's Razor Disk soon slices through Rook's right arm, cutting it clean off of him. As Rook collapses to the ground in pain, the other three attempt to rush to his aid, but are grabbed ahold of by Omnitron. Gigabyte soon walks over towards Rook before lifting him in the air by grabbing ahold of his neck. As Gigabyte says that humans are to finally learn what it means to suffer, Omnitron orders Gigabyte to stand down just before he could kill Rook. Omnitron then explains that while the rest of humanity will perish, he intends to have the team suffer a fate that they could not avoid. Gigabyte then nods before dropping Rook onto the ground. Using his powers he had when he was once human, Gigabyte opens a tear to the Fractured Realm. Gigabyte explains that it is time that they witness the end of humanity, saying there is nothing they could do to stop it. Omnitron soon throws O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ into the rift while Gigabyte throws Rook into the rift. As Rook looks back towards the rift, the countdown finishes, detonating the Scorpion bombs. As the one in Paris detonates, the rift begins to close. As Gigabyte glares back towards the heroes, Rook could only scream in horror as the rift closes, trapping the four in the Fractured Realm while the rest of humanity is annihilated by the Scorpion agent. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Stop Omnitron from starting the countdown to the detonation of the Scorpion bombs. * Defeat Gigabyte. Songs * Rinzler Recompiled by Yoko Shimomura plays during the final battle against Gigabyte, as the track serves his main theme. Trivia * The name of the map is inspired by the Transformers movie of the same name. * This is the first finale map of the Roach Chronicles to have the main antagonist succeed in completing their ultimate goal, as well as having the heroes being defeated. ** Ironically, the heroes are banished to the Fractured Realm, mirroring the heroes banishing Gruntijackal back to the Fractured Realm during the conclusion of Day of the Departed. Category:The War Machine